


Not your valet

by RiddlersQuery



Series: Your type doesn't define you [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Wanted, Beta/Omega, Dogs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Political Alliances, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlersQuery/pseuds/RiddlersQuery
Summary: Maxine Chevalier has managed to make her way as a beta into the alpha world of politics. Now that her opinion is important as she runs things behind the scenes nothing can get her down. There is of course two exceptions to the rule however : her mother who wants to see her settled down with her beta friend and the arrival of the american delegate, an alpha with a reputation for self centeredness and a whole file of everything illegal she ever did that threatens everything Maxine built for herself.





	1. Introduction

_These were good days to be a beta_ thought Maxine Chevalier as she stood in front of the variety of scented shampoos for betas.

She was just back from a long trip to Canada and had to restock everything.In those moments she liked to indulge in the sheer variety that was offered to betas whose smell was hardly ever picked up by the rest of the population and it wasn't like they used their scent for communication, so betas as a whole didn't have to fear that any scented products might mangle their nonverbal messages.

The drugstore she was in had an entire floor dedicated to betas while both alphas and omegas just had some shelves. Normally Betas had a disadvantage in society with how their scents were so subtle but now that Maxine was finally in in politics she came to love it as it meant that the other people weren't able to read her as easily. Well that and how there were so many diffrent parfumes and the like for betas to replace their 'missing' scent which all smelled rather divine.

Her game plan for today was easy : first she was going to finish her shopping and then she was going to meet her real estate agent who hopefully had finally found her an acceptable place to live in Brussels which didn't reek like the previous tenant. After that she was going back to her office to prepare for the next meeting of the EU. But good plans don't last long in reality as her real estate agent called two hours early – _now_.

_„Hii, hiii it's Gigi , girl how are you doing ? Fine -that's great. Sooooo…... Okay Maxine here's the thing : I just got this like beautiful house in a beta community. I know that you searched for an appartment – yeah yeah the whole penthouse or condo thing is what you wanted – but listen to me! I have three couples who want to see this house today ! It is new but totally like art deco and it just smells like the great hardwood flooring they put in there and it has window seats galore ! So take my word as your real estate agent and fellow beta if we continue searching for an appartment that doesn't reek like alpha or omega we might be here a while. So can I like send you the adress like now and you get your beautiful behind here or am I like going to have to put up with more left over alpha and omega stink ?“_

As per usual Gigi didn't give Maxine time to even voice her thoughts. The moment Gigi had stopped her rant and hung up Maxines phone vibrated _again_ with a new message from Gigi with the adress.

Today was not supposed to be stressful. Maxine rubbed the bridge of her nose as she went to pay for her way to expensive blue berry shampoo and called her right hand and Coworker – James Stewart.

„How mad would you be if I murdered you sister Gigi ? She just called to sell me a house. _**A house**_ James! I don't even know if I am going to last this long in EU politics! What do we wanna bet that this house is going to be overpriced even if it's a ten minute drive away from Brussels? Am I even ready for a house since I don't even know if I'd rather go back to France.There is also the fact that I don't know how many _'likes'_ and _'girl'_ s I can take anymore.“

Maxine took a deep breath before getting in the car and throwing her purse on the backseat. On the other end of the line she could hear suppressed chortling.

_„You know I would be highly disquieted if anything happend to Gigi and that my sister is competent in her field even if she comes of as an airhead. Might I take this moment to remind you that out of the two of us you are supposed to be the unruffled one ? We both know that you are the best at your job and navigating the international waters like the seasoned pro you are, so stop trying to fish for compliments and go look at your possible new house. I can hold the fort for a little while longer.“_

Another hung up call.

Grumbling under her breath about brits hanging up the phone on her, Maxine drove of to the house.

* * *

 

 

Gigi already stood by the door head raised with a defiant glint in her eyes that spelled trouble and not a hair out of place.

While Maxine could not say if Gigi was indeed the best at her job she was certainly the best dressed. Her white designer dress made Maxine look ordinary next to her and as soon as she was in range she reached out with a perfectly manicured hand to dig her nails in Maxines shoulder with a grin.

„ Girl you kept me waiting like forever but nevermind that now! As you can see already fancy facade and like a nice windowseat on the first floor overlooking the entire street. Neat-o right ? Now come in, come in we have stuff to see!“

With her first step into the house Maxine took a deep breath to identify any scents she possibly could. It was a well trained habit by now as she had attended enough parties thrown by politicians to know that knowing all the moods of the people in attendence was important from the threshold on. But in this house she smelled nothing that hinted at other people. Wood, dust and fresh paint but nothing that could make a beta decide to not live here.

„ I took the liberty to print out like the important info for you. Here you go girl!“ , Gigi almost shoved the papers into Maxines hand and proceded to show her around the house. Gigi hadn't lied about the art-deco part either. Overall the house and the garden looked like they could be straight out of the Great Gatsby but with a modern twist and it was hard not to love it.

Maxine loved gardening and spent a long time brushing her fingers through the pre-planted flowers. Gigi immediantly picked that up and praise the garden accordingly. " Girl, this garden is big enough that you can hold parties up to 150 people here. The owner of the house also went the extra length to ensure that the soil is up to any plants standarts. Like you can plant anything here - or bury anyone and then plant anything. I mean politics - girl that's got to be hard with all those alphas who are tying to prove themselves good leaders? I couldn't do it for sure."

Gigi then twirled over to the hedge surrounding the garden, Maxine followed at a sedate pace desperatly trying not to sink into the grass with her stilettos.

"This is a bouncing hedge I think they are called ? You know one of those plants that have this like weird smell about them that keeps out other scents from the residents around you. The owner only wanted the best. But then again this is like a neighbourhood for the rich beta folk who don't want to like put up with like smelling alphas and omegas everywhere."

Maxine reached out a hand and rubbed the waxed leaf of the hedge then lifted it to her nose. A flowery scent but not unlike freshly mowed grass. "Bouncing plant is a word for all plants that can cancel out alpha and omega scents. This one is a breed of _Euonymus fortunei_ specifically created in Italy for that purpose." Gigi went on as if she hadn't heard Maxine.

The study on the first floor had more build in bookshelves than free wall but as soon as she saw it Maxine feared that it was still not enough storage space. The window seat had it's own storage spaces too but it didn't help calm Maxines nerves. Gigi dropped onto the window seat with a flourish.

"And this is a great window seat girl! Because it's like super comfy and with like space for our work because no beta likes to leave work even in their heat. So we can relax here get through that and like work at the same time. You can fit a lot of books into the bookshelves.Those are like three rows deep- should be enough, right - and can be hidden with the wood paneling there and there. Hold up a minute can we call our fertile term even heat? I mean like if we spend enough time around alphas we get something like that. But is it an omega only term?"

Defeated Maxine rubbed her face. The last thing she needed right know was to be reminded of the particular side effect of her job. But she had to admit the wood paneling was fancy."I don't know Gigi, as far as I know they don't teach too in-depth about us in biology with how rare we are. Kinda makes sense through. I know I was the only beta in my school."

Gigis face scrunched up. " Ow girl that had to hurt. I mean omegas are totally mean to us for like no reason at all. I can't imagine what it must have been like to be the only one at school. But then you have to see the point of these communities even more! All the peace and quiet and no omega here to be mean to you! I mean alphas are kind a-okay as long as one is like fine to play their right hand, right? Alphas can't be that bad, right? I mean like I work primarily with omegas because they like to shop houses but only for their own uses which is like totally weird but whatever. Anyway those happy homemakers like to make me miserable and I end up having ruts if some of them don't get the concept of personal space which is like totally horrible if you know what I mean. But back to business because sharing the beta pain is not a way to sell and rent out houses."

The kitchen was far more confused in its style than the rest of the house. The walls were a soft yellow and the coloring of the furniture and appliences were trying for the cosy vibe but with the clean and modern lines and the high tech the kitchen had it didn't work all to well. Gigi seemed to realize that and pointed Maxine to a seat at the isle.

"Sit down and just take your surroundings in. It's like going to grown on you i promise. Also look at the granite here girl. That is one of the best kind of worktops you can have and like let me tell you this coloration is not usual so it makes for like an interesting piece here."

Maxine opted for resting her forehead on the cold stone. Her head was starting to spin as Gigi went over all the details of the kitchen and she tried her best to tune it out. Gigi had given a similar spiel in every kind of living space they had looked at and Maxine was just tired of it. She sighed heavily. At this rate Maxine was going to sign whatever contract just so that Gigi would shut up.

Gigi seemed to sense Maxines growing unhappiness and lead her to the next room. " But anyway girl, we have to keep moving. Like I have other people who want to see this house."

* * *

 

„But how much does it cost? Look I don't want to buy a house Gigi.“, Maxine couldn't help but groan as Gigi twirled around the masterbedroom to show just how big it was. „Oh giiiirl, didn't I mention? It is for like rent. Rather cheap to if you consider the neighbourhood and the size. Look it's like in bold on the like very last page.“ And sure enough there it was and Maxine had to agree it wasn't out of her price range. But what made a smile flit over her face was the smaller sentence beneath it that declared it was only for rent for betas as their scent would not disturb any future tenants.

_It was a good time to be a beta._

Gigi twirled closer and grasped both of Maxines hands. „Now girl comes the most important question : Are you like going to rent the place?“

But before Maxine could respond her cellphone for work started to ring. Maxine blew a few strands of hair out of her face. She knew that she was already gone for too long and that whatever crisis that had James calling her now was going to be one hell of a problem. It always was when she was officially still on holiday. „Mind if I take that call?“

Gigi noded and walked out, far more dignified than her spinning a moment ago. „I will be right outside and after that you sign the contract, right girl? But take like all the time you need!“.

The moment Maxine picked up she knew it was a crisis that deserved capitalisation and regretted it. James was breathing hard into the phone which never meant anything good.

_„Maxine sit down we are having a huge problem here! You recall how we managed to discourage the EU from the huge trade agreement with America before you went into your holiday, yeah?“_

Maxine recalled that, the trade agreement had been about scent enhancing and suppressing products and there had been nothing wrong with those exept that France produced an ever so slightly better product and while there was no reason not to introduce a little competition in that particular market everyone in her office have had a bad feeling about this. But that had been over two weeks ago before she went on her 'holiday' which consisted of helping a canadian politican to silence some demons that plagued his new reform. So why would this come up now?

„Yeah I do, James what-“

James breathed harshly as he interupted her now. Boy was he angry.

_„Maxine keep your head in the game! The americans send Christopher Hunt because of this and we just heard here that apparently he has an entire folder of your misconduct. When I say misconduct I mean he has a fucking folder of you breaking laws! Did you break any while I was not watching out for you?“_

Maxine was silent for a moment thinking about that. She had never broken any laws as far as she knew but then again one might argue that her setting up international politicans with in-depth knowledge about who they were going to meet might not be the most morally sound action.

_„Maxine what the ever loving fuck did you do that the americans send that alpha douche to destroy you? I am worried here!“_


	2. A mix-up in the first meeting

James was waiting for her in the buildings foyer, repeatededly cleaning his glasses. He looked nothing short of panicked but his voice remained calm.

„Hunt is upstairs wating for you in your office. Before you ask he brought the folder and a list of demands along with him and his arrival left the entire office in chaos. I think his highness likes that.“, as he ushered Maxine to the elevator he pressed a wrinkled piece of paper in her hand.

It was a list of names, dates and places some of which Maxine recognized immediantly.

„Thats what we managed to glean from some questions of our omega employees. But it's far from everything and i am afraid that you'll be forced to talk about each issue with him, personally or at least manage to coax some answers out of him.“

* * *

 

One moment the air in the elevator was filled with James calming scent and the next the doors opened and panic hung heavy in the air.

Maxine didn't have to search long for the new intruder. He stood right at the front desk and as they approached he turned around slowly, and regarded them cooly.

„Okay which one of you is Max? Look, I don't have much time today before the next meeting and I would like to get a headstart at this. So who is it ? Mr. Tall – dark and nerdy here or the strawberry shortcake ?“

He turned to the man to his right, the new omega intern they hired just last month and leaned down until they were on the same height.

„ Okay sweet cheeks you're going to get me a coffee, make it pitch black and than you're going to get me a car in half an hour to bring me to my hotel and then the next meeting. Just nod and go do it, okay?“

The moment he did not have his attention focused on them was used by Maxine to really take him in if only to scan him for clues for what he wanted from her. She did not know what was worse that his scent was actually really nice, clearly he was not angry and just wanted to assert his dominance over everyone in the room, or that he had Hollywood good looks that had actually an effect on her.

Maxine reached a hand out to steer him into her office and smiled up at him with a gentle smile.

„Mr. Hunt, I have heard a lot about you. This is Mr. Stewart, he is the second in command around here. If you would kindly follow me into Max office we can adress all of your issues there because let me tell you from my experience Max does not like suprises and would be much kinder and faster to respond if we could have some concrete topics to work on. You see this terrible business will surely take up a lot of time and Max likes to think himself a patriot who does not like to be torn away from the service of his country.“

Maxine turned around and led him back to her office head held high and trying to appear collected but she could feel the gaze of his dark green eyes on her and his long gait made it impossible to walk in front of him.

He closed the door behind them and suddenly there was only the alpha's smell – wood and rain, and it was going to take way to much time to get his scent out of the room.

„Say sweetheart, how long have you been working for Max? I get that you might be very loyal to him since he got you betas an entire agency for you to play with but he is a very bad man. This might be a good time to tell me any dirty little secrets that you can recall and let me tell you, I _**will**_ protect you. A puny little beta's got nothing on me babe, so no reason to fear him.“

He leaned way to close so that she could see each hair individually of his brown scruff and Maxine had the urge to do _something_.

„Well I might but since I don't know what you might be interested in I am afraid that I can't help you here. So alpha, give me a clue ?“

Maxine leaned up to meet him and played with the lapels of his suit jacket. He hadn't showed her his hand yet so she decided to give him something for his ego in the hopes that this would get her somewhere with him.

But no dice.

Hunt leaned back and eyed her now critically, Maxine caught a hint of suspicion in his scent. Suddenly he was wary of her but that gave her no pleasure. James had at the start of their career joked about how she could inspire loyalty in her fellow betas, now Maxine wished she had belived him back then because Hunts body language now told her that this had somehow become part of her reputation.

Unhappy Maxine leaned back but thanked every god that she knew that he wouldn't be able to catch that in her scent and make assumptions about her.

„Well give me something to work with here! You can't expect me to pull something out of thin air. I admit I am loyal to all of this -“, Maxine wirled her hands around to indicate the office and all of the hectic buzz outside, Hunt's expression and scent just soured, „ but my alpha and omega littermates just died two months ago in a plane crash and with work and my mother now breathing down my neck to settle down and be safe in the most boring way, I have not had a chance to grief and I would really like a holiday. So yeah I am going to tell you something just so Max is forced to put me in timeout and I can catch a break. Don't worry, I don't need protection because I am a  miracle at my job and Max is not stupid enough to fire me over something that might be easily fixable.“

Maxine observed carefully how Hunt's expression slowly changed, the wariness didn't leave his scent entirely however.

But he walked around her and pulled out a new paper out of his folder which was fine with Maxine. They both didn't know each other and in such situations it was better to manoeuver carefully and slowly rather than to ruin a project.

She could afford to wait.

„What does the frst one mean? No photos, you can look but you give that back to me in a moment, I don't need you to run around with it and warn the others, sweetheart.“

The paper was crinkled in the way papers always were if people had poured over them. Maxine took comfort in that, she hated it if security measures were easily broken and if this paper was indicative of all papers in the folder her heart could rest easily. The first row was the date and time as a run on number and that was the only thing anyone could have been sure about as it was followed by the name of the employee who had overseen the project followed by the project in question still in the internally used code.

„Thats easy – Max paid a big car newspaper of to hype up the new electric car. I'm not a big gearhead and I didn't work on the specifics, so I'm afraid you have to ask Robert, the omega you scared a moment ago before you follwed me in here. Do you want me to fetch him for you?“

Maxine tilted her head sideways to show him her throat in submission and handed the paper back, predictably that got his scent up to pleased and he waved her out of her own office.

„By all means if you would be so kind as to volunter to save me the time...“

With that dismissal Max left the office quickly in search of Robert. Well it wasn't really a search, she thought, more like a race to stop a potential disaster from happening.

She had hired Robert last month because she knew how sensitive he was and how useful that could be and so Maxine was not suprised to find him in angry tears over Hunt's coffee.

She took it from him without comment and gave him a moment to collect himself.

„You're okay?“, Maxine was torn between her concern for Robert and the instinct, to hide the omega away from the pain his scent projected to protect him, and the omegas honest wish to be treated like everyone else and not like a breakable doll the alphas liked to make omegas out to be.

„Yeah, an alpha in politics who is a douche. What else is new, right? Here I thought that one of those days I was going to get used to they way that alphas like to pretend that I'm just a breakable toy and it wasn't going to hurt me anymore but nope, I was so wrong. All I want is respect for me and my job of choice, Maxine am I asking to much?“

For one long moment Maxine was silent, thinking her answer through.

„Well-“, Maxine ruffled her hair trying to get the urge to fidget with something back under her control,“-politics as a whole is more geared towards alphas as they are taught to be good, rational leaders and politics give them a way of showcasting that. Betas have an easier time with that too, as society likes to stick us with the alphas. Don't get me wrong here, I honestly believe that you can do it but I am also pointing out how there are not a lot of omegas who are in politics and how you're going to have a tougher time because society feeds everyone the image of the nurturing, motherly omega and the calm, capable alpha. So no you are not asking to much. But you can prove right now that you are worthy of respect to an alpha as Mr. Hunt has some questions about a project I trusted you with. Hey, he is not going to stick around for long now, so think of it as your first trial on the way to get what you want.“

Somehow Maxines mini-speech worked and Robert raised his chin up and walked towards her office. She followed only a few minutes after fixing herself a tea and regretted it immediantly as the strong scent of anger was like walking into a wall as she entered her office.

Robert stood as tall as he could, chin raised defiantly while Hunt had leaned down towards him, lips curling in agression and for a second Maxine considered walking out and sending James in as she was not ready to deal with such  high emotion in such a situation.

„All right what's going on you two? This is the office of Max and you know how sensitive the nose of a beta is...“

The subtle hint that they were stinking up her safe space passed unheard through their ears and Maxine wanted to sigh because _**of course**_ both alpha and omega were so deep already in their argument that common sense and curtesy had left the room.

It was one of those days were Maxine wondered just how alphas and omegas ever ended up mating each other.

So beeing the only reasonable person in the room Maxine stepped closer and tried to do what she had done her whole life – playing peacemaker.

The first step was always the same after the observation: step between the two arguing and make sure they take some deep breaths.

Maxine made sure to whirl around and face each of them multiple times to make sure that her scent spread and that none had injured the other somehow since she hadn't been able to tell from the stare-off alone how bad things had been before she came in.

The moment both of their breathing calmed somewhat, Maxine turned to the agitated alpha and pointed to her chair,“Sit down and take some deep breaths. I don't know what you were agruing about but I already know that it was not worth it. In this type of situation none of us profit from such shows of dominance. We want it all cleared up after all.“

Then she turned to Robert, took some side-steps and grasped his face to make him focus on her and not the alpha he had just argued with.

„Robert, this right now was counterproductive and I know that you can do better. Keep in mind that you have impressed everyone here with your work so far and there is no need to further prove yourself. Go outside, take a few breaths and we talk the moment Mr. Hunt here left us okay?“

But the kind words didn't work just like Maxine had expected. Roberts lips curled up and he _growled_ in a rather pathetic attempt to threaten _**her**_ and Maxine cursed herself for a moment for not pinpointing the scent earlier.

Robert was in the first hours of his heat and no matter what he thought about Hunt, right now his insticts told him that she was the threat as she was a possible contender for the alpha in the room. 

The cloying sweet smell of omega in heat had hung over the office the entire morning but Maxine had not thought too much about it as most of her omega employees were good at managing their heat and knew to get home before trouble truly arose.

But Robert was new in such a high-stress work enviroment where heats could sneak up on you.

At a brisk pace she lead Robert outside, searching for James as she went along.

After years of working with James she knew that he memorized their new omega employees adresses in case they needed to be brought home in situation such as these.

Lukily James stood once again by the elevator eyeing the situation in the office critically.

„James! Robert here has just gone full on into heat while he was _**alone**_ with our alpha guest. If anything he left a big impression as they seemed to argue as I came back in, anyway can you bring him home? I don't think I can handle that as he already growled at me.“

James heaved a sigh but showed Robert to the elevators and Maxine noticed this time how the omegas scent changed to contentment and how he became more willing to follow James.

But before Maxine could dwell on that thought for too long she hurried back to the alpha she just left and who was now stuffing his papers in his bag.

She could immediantly tell that she had some damage control to do.

„So Mr. Hunt I apologize for that. Such a thing was never my intention when I send him in here. I really did not expect that this would be the outcome and I did honestly thought that he would behave in such a manner. But I have to add that I care very much for Roberts well-being and that should you two be true mates I will only give his adress if he permits me to do so.“

The words 'true mates' had a curious effect on him as he froze up for a second and his scent wavered to  _ something else _ before Hunt bounced back and puffed his chest out while huffing in the typical alpha fashion.

„Oh I can assure you that me and that omega are not true mates, sweetheart. Just the idea of it offends me honestly but my time here for today is up and my next meeting is a very pressing matter that I can not push up. It is truly a pity that Max was not here today, I would have loved to square of with that beta. He is a man with a reputation you see and I would have loved to find out just how long it would take me until he bares his throat. But it was lovely sweetheart, here is my card, call me if you have something that could help me, yeah? Also, you guys have great coffee. But I really have to go now. It was nice to meet you.“

With that the alpha pressed a suare piece of paper, stiff and good quality by the feel of it, into her hand and stormed out of her office and the building most likely.

Maxine was left with a whole office that really needed to be aired-out and scrubbed clean because everything reeked now of the alpha.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by betaverse tumblr. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
